


Springing fresh from the world

by BlushLouise



Series: Occasions [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, More Fluff, Other, Romance, cross-faction, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: In which Smokescreen has a bonding betting pool, Starscream is angsty, Ravage is secretive, and Megatron learns about the environment. With a truce in place, there's room to start thinking of the future - a future together, even. But first they need to re-establish contact with Cybertron. Now just what has Shockwave and the femmes been up to...?





	1. This place could be much brighter than tomorrow

This time, Megatron didn't make elaborate arrangements. He simply commed ahead, and let the Prime know – by way of Bumblebee – that he would be there in a little while.

Prowl couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that such a prospect had ceased to make him nervous.

Prime took it all in stride, simply asking Blaster to let the front guards know that the warlord was coming and to just let him in when he arrived. Blaster merely nodded and relayed the message. Trailbreaker and Brawn, on the _Ark_ entrance, both answered with a simple and unafraid 'Yes sir'.

Prowl could distinctly remember a time when this whole scenario would have made him crash. It wasn't all that long ago, either. It just seemed longer.

Red Alert, of course, was still wary. But even he had stopped demanding Megatron be escorted everywhere in stasis cuffs with Ironhide's cannons trained on him. He still grumbled, and muttered under his breath, but Inferno was doing a marvelous job of distracting him.

Prowl had made sure that the two were always on shift together. It seemed to help.

"Do you know what he wants, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

The yellow scout shrugged. "He didn't say, Prime. But I suspect it has something to do with the peace proposal, he's been fretting a lot over that lately."

Prowl reveled in his crash-free state.

"I can't remember seeing anything problematic in the last draft he sent over," Prime mused. "Prowl, did you notice anything?"

"It's probably nothing," Ironhide said, a small smirk on his face. "Megs fusses worse over that proposal than a creator does over a new sparkling."

"He just wants to get it right," Bumblebee said defensively. "We've gotten so much wrong already."

"I didn't notice anything strange," Prowl replied. "But he has a different perspective. His last few amendments have been sound."

Bumblebee flashed him a grateful smile.

"He's here," Blaster reported. "Coming inside now."

Prowl walked over to stand behind the communications officer, watching the screens to follow Megatron's progress.

"Soundwave is with him," Blaster commented.

"Let Ratchet know his Intended is here," Optimus said, grinning behind his facemask.

"First Aid says Ratchet is busy rewiring the sensor circuitry in Bluestreak's doorwings," Blaster reported a minute later. "He'll be busy for the rest of the day, most likely, and First Aid doesn't want to disturb him right now."

Prowl winced internally. Bluestreak, Smokescreen and the twins had taken advantage of the armistice to go racing on a track that had turned out to be inefficient for Cybertronians, and Bluestreak wasn't the only one who'd come out with injuries. But he'd been the worst off. The doorwings had had to removed for repairs, and Bluestreak was currently leaning more heavily on Sunstreaker than usual to make up for his lack of equilibrium.

"Are they heading for command?" Optimus asked. As Blaster confirmed, Prowl took a step back to evaluate.

Aside from himself, Optimus, Blaster and Ironhide, there weren't that many Autobots present. Steeljaw was recharging lightly under Blaster's station, Rewind was manning the security desk, and Cliffjumper was seated at the secondary monitor station. Though Cliffjumper was normally one who needed careful watching, he had mellowed slightly since their stay in the Decepticon volcanic base, and there was now a 64.9% chance that he would behave. Prowl refused to divert processing power to examine the reason for his mellowing. Some things it was best to not know too much about.

It wasn't long before Megatron entered the command center. He had the same presence about him as always, and not for the first time Prowl wondered what had possessed Bumblebee to approach him during the first truce. The Decepticon leader was dangerous, even now that they were working on a real peace treaty.

"Megatron," Prime greeted. "Soundwave."

"Prime," Megatron replied. "We need a breem of your time. Prowl's, too."

Prowl calculated that there was a 83.2% chance that at some point, complications were going to arise from the fact that the Decepticons and Autobots were no longer using the same time measurements. Fortunately, there was only a 16.4% chance that said complications would be serious.

"Certainly," Optimus replied. "Ironhide, you have command."

There was a time when Ironhide would have shadowed Optimus everywhere, most especially when there were Decepticons around. Now, the red mech just nodded, walking up to stand where Prime had stood before.

Prowl followed Soundwave as Optimus led them all into the adjoining meeting room. "Please take a seat. How can we help you?"

Megatron sat down in the slightly too small seat, frowning. The Autobots in general were smaller than the Decepticons, and the seating arrangements were a demonstration of the fact. Soundwave's chair fit him even worse.

"We're abandoning the _Nemesis_ ," Megatron said, once they'd all sat down in various degrees of comfort. "It was never built to be permanent, and keeping it whole and operational is costing us more than it's worth at this point."

That wasn't surprising. Prowl had read every report Spec Ops had handed in about the state of the _Nemesis_ , and the base was slowly deteriorating. Its location was hardly ideal for general maintenance.

"I see," Prime replied. "Are you moving to the volcanic base?"

"The _Neo_ , yes," Megatron said, a small smirk on his face. "Most of my Decepticons have already relocated."

"Apt name," Prime murmured, and Prowl knew his leader was grinning under the battle mask.

"I thought so, too."

Prowl silently took an image capture of the two leaders smirking at each other and sent it to Jazz.

"It is a sound decision," he said then, as neither leader seemed to be continuing the conversation. "Do you require assistance with the move?"

"Not the move, no," Megatron replied. "Soundwave?"

The carrier nodded, and pulled out one of his connector cables. "Permission to demonstrate?"

"Go ahead," Prime nodded, and Prowl watched carefully as Soundwave connected himself to the holographic table. The thing was Grapple's pride and joy, letting him and Hoist demonstrate whichever project they were working on as holographic models, but it wasn't connected to the main computer terminals. Soundwave couldn't hack them through it – though Prowl suspected that he wouldn't have tried to do so even had the table been connected.

A model of the _Nemesis_ appeared on the table. "Move: almost complete," Soundwave intoned. "Terminals. Equipment. Personal items. Next: salvage."

The model turned, showing parts of the ship that Prowl knew to be submerged in water.

"Engines: unreachable when base inhabited. Storage, hangar bays also."

"We've also decided to dismantle the whole thing," Megatron interjected. "Many of the materials may be reusable. Also, I've been told recently that we should take better care of this planet, and leaving an entire base to rust at the bottom of the ocean does not constitute good care."

Prowl suppressed a smile – not that Megatron would notice if he smiled or not. If he were a betting mech, he would bet that Bumblebee was the source of that little tidbit. The minibot certainly had a better connection with the warlord than anyone could have expected in advance.

"So we came to ask you for the loan of some of your Autobots," Megatron said finally. "To help taking the base down. The Constructicons are already working on it, but the Seekers are useless for this, and the Combaticons… Vortex and Blast Off are already doing the heavy hauling, but I can't trust Swindle and Brawl to work unsupervised, and Onslaught is being an arrogant bastard. The Stunticons have done some work, but they require an equal number of mechs for supervision, and it's just not feasible. I'd rather have those two gestalts at the _Neo_ , where they can do less harm, and where the triple-changers and the Coneheads can mind them."

"You need mechpower," Prime nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem. Prowl?"

"Certainly." He was already accessing the duty rosters, marking who was available and who wasn't, rearranging shifts where necessary. "Grapple. Hoist. Brawn and Windcharger. Hound and Beachcomber – they will be able to tell what needs to come down for the sake of the ocean life and what can stay. Bumblebee, since I imagine he knows your base well." He didn't miss the pleased look that graced the Decepticon leader's face plates for a moment. "Seaspray, since he's aquatic. And Blades, to help haul. I'd give you the twins if I could, but they're both on medical leave."

"Query: _Ark_ crew sufficient without these mechs?" Soundwave asked.

Prowl nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem. We run fewer patrols now that there is a ceasefire. It's tight, but it will do."

"I can spot you some of mine, if that helps," Megatron said, turning to Prowl now. "Reflector and Starscream's trine, for instance."

"That would be helpful," Prowl replied, still focused on the roster. "Reflector can be paired with Blaster's cassettes, letting them cover more shifts. And I know the Aerialbots have been itching for a chance to train with the Seekers."

His leader also looked inordinately pleased that Starscream was coming. Prowl quietly rearranged the roster again, giving Prime and Starscream the off-shift together. After a moment, he did the same for the Aerialbots and the other two Seekers, and he sent Ratchet a message to let him know that Soundwave was at the _Ark_.

And mechs said he had no feelings.

*Prowler, what are ya up to?* He could feel Jazz's wry amusement at him over the bond.

*Oh, I'm merely being accommodating,* he replied. *We're going to have visitors for a while, and I'm only making sure that everyone gets to spend some time together in private.*

*Matchmakin' looks good on you,* Jazz chuckled.

*Oh, shush,* Prowl replied, but he sent a burst of affection to his mate. *I will see you later, love.*

*Yeah, ya will.* The image Jazz sent back was definitely unsuitable for a meeting, and not for the first time Prowl was relieved that he had iron control of his doorwings.

Well.

Off-shift was starting to look very tempting indeed.

"Are you leaving right now?" Optimus asked as Soundwave disconnected from the table. "You're welcome to stay for energon, if you like."

"That would be appreciated," Megatron admitted. "We're not lacking fuel anymore, but between going back and forth between the _Nemesis_ and the _Neo_ there hasn't been time for refueling."

Prime nodded. "I'm still on duty, but I think you know your way by now."

"That we do, Prime," Megatron smirked. "Thank you for assisting."

"Of course," Optimus said, as if Autobots helping the Decepticons handling hazardous materials for the good of Earth's environment wasn't unheard of. Jazz would have what Carly affectionately called a 'giggle-fit' when he heard.

Prowl watched the warlord and his TIC walk out of the room, then headed over to watch their progress on Blaster's monitor. Old habits died hard, after all.

* * *

*Can I come out now, Soundwave?*

*Affirmative.* He opened his chest, and Ravage sprang free.

"There a reason you kept her in there until now?" Megatron asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Ravage: in recharge," Soundwave replied. It was the truth, just not the entirety of it. He was not going to tell his lord about Ravage's personal animosities, though, and if the cat wanted to stay away from Steeljaw for now that was none of Megatron's concern.

"If you say so," Megatron replied. Then he smirked. "I know I don't have to tell you of all mechs not to jeopardize the peace."

Soundwave nodded. "Affirmative." He wouldn't risk what he'd found for anything. And even without the added joy of courting Ratchet, he would have worked towards peace for his cassettes' sake.

Ravage stretched languorously, looking more like an Earthen feline than a Cybertronian one, and then turned to face them. "I am going to stretch my legs a little," she announced loftily. "I will find you again before you leave, Soundwave. Lord Megatron." Then she was off, loping easily and gracefully down the hallway.

Megatron smirked when the cat was out of sight. "So who is she running off to meet?"

"Unknown," Soundwave replied. "Ravage: her own. Interference: unneeded."

"You're not keeping them on that tight a leash, then," Megatron mused, eyeing his third speculatively.

"Cassettes: trusted," Soundwave agreed. "Must learn, grow. Autobots: won't harm."

"Like Rumble?" Megatron asked, chuckling, and not too long ago Soundwave would have been very guarded around that look, would have felt a need to defend his cassettes. Now, he just nodded resignedly.

"Affirmative."

Megatron grinned. "Like master, like cassette."

Soundwave would have glared at him if he'd thought it would have any effect. Thankfully, at that moment, a small yellow form entered the hallway in front of them.

Soundwave smirked, hidden by mask and visor, as Megatron's entire focus was taken by the smiling minibot. His lord straightened, probably unknowingly, and grinned down at the little Autobot.

"Hello, little scout."

"Hello, sir," Bumblebee chirped. "Hi, Soundwave. Prowl asked me to meet with you, to help coordinate the Autobots involved in the work done on the _Nemesis_."

"Don't call me sir," Megatron grumbled good-naturedly, and Soundwave almost missed a step. He had _never_ heard that tone from the warlord before.

"Well, then, don't call me little scout," Bumblebee retaliated with a grin, falling into step next to the warlord easily – even if he had to take two steps for Megatron's one.

Soundwave wasn't entirely sure what to make of the pair of them. There was obviously a strong friendship there, and he had a feeling he was looking at one of very few mechs that Megatron trusted with all his spark.

It was a strange, unexpected, but not at all unwelcome development. Bumblebee was a positive influence, and Megatron seemed truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Like many of them did. Starscream and his trine would be elated when they learned of their new placement. In the quiet privacy of his processor, Soundwave doubted that they would get any work done while they were here, but thankfully that was not his problem to deal with.

When a quiet ping came over his private comm channel, he nodded briefly to Megatron and his companion. "Soundwave: requested elsewhere," he intoned, and he knew by their suddenly matching grins that they knew exactly who had pinged him.

"Go," Megatron said, waving him off. "I'll comm you when it's time to leave."

"Affirmative." Soundwave turned and walked away, heading towards medbay.

He didn't think Megatron would comm him anytime soon. Most likely, the rest of their day would be spent on the Ark, previous engagements be damned.

Soundwave didn't mind very much. Not when he saw Ratchet's face light up as he approached.

Yes. He'd be perfectly happy spending the rest of the day here.

"Hey, you," Ratchet said softly, as Soundwave stopped in front of him. Hesitantly, the carrier retracted his facemask and reached for the medic's hand. Ratchet surprised him, though, lifting their joined hands up and nuzzling against the back of Soundwave's fingers. "It's so good to see you."

"Ratchet: beautiful," Soundwave blurted, and was instantly mortified. Without the mask, his blush was easily visible, but he'd promised himself that he wouldn't wear it in Ratchet's presence.

The medic smiled, almost shyly, and Soundwave's spark did a funny little twist. "Thank you. I have a small break before I have to continue rewiring, want to spend it with me?"

"Affirm- yes," Soundwave replied, making an effort to be less formal. This was his Intended, it would only be appropriate to speak more familiarly.

"Good," Ratchet said, smiling again. "Come on, mech."

Soundwave willingly let himself be tugged by the hand down the hall. He checked his subspace for the seventeenth time, making sure the gift was still there.

*Oh, calm down, Soundwave," Ravage sent, amused. *You'll be fine.*

*Ravage: will cease snooping,* Soundwave sent back, a little peeved.

Her mirth was clear and clean as it came over the bond. *Then don't think so loudly.*

Soundwave frowned and muted the bond down to where she was just an awareness in the back of his mind.

"Coming?" Ratchet said, still smiling at him and palming open the door to his own quarters.

"Yes," Soundwave replied, more confident this time, and followed his Intended inside.

* * *

Sideswipe smirked as Megatron followed Bumblebee into the rec room. "Like a puppy. Wonder how Bee managed that."

"Magic," Smokescreen deadpanned, winking at him. "I have it on good authority that Bumblebee's a fairy in disguise."

"I think it's cool," Bluestreak argued, grinning. "Come on, Bee's tamed him with just words and presence, that's beyond impressive, right? I mean, that's Megatron right there, and he's just following Bumblebee around like – like a –"

"Puppy," Sideswipe repeated, dumping his cards in the discard pile.

"Yeah okay, puppy," Bluestreak said, nodding. "But it's good, right? Because the war's definitely over now."

"It's good," Sunstreaker said softly, cradling the sniper in his lap closely. The lack of doorwings meant Bluestreak fit even closer against the golden frame than usual.

Smokescreen grinned, leaned forward. "So I've got odds on who bonds first," he said conspiratorially. "You mechs want in?"

"What are the bets?" Sideswipe eyed his mech curiously, one optic ridge raised. "Are we in there?"

"Yeah, we are," Smokey confirmed, "and you two are. Prime and Screamer, Thundercracker and Fireflight, Skywarp and Silverbolt, Ratchet and Soundwave. And the wild cards."

Sunstreaker eyed him. "Wild cards?"

"Yep. Rumble and Eject. Blaster and Blast Off, though nobody really believes that rumor. Ravage and Mirage."

Bluestreak choked on his energon. "Ravage and _Mirage_?"

"I thought Mirage was with Hound," Sideswipe said. This was news to him; and granted, he didn't keep his ear to the ground as much as Smokey did, but he felt more than a little dense to have missed _this_.

"Word is, those two are just friends," Smokey replied, shrugging. "I know Hound's been eyeing Trailbreaker lately. Course, Trailbreaker's busy eyeing Wheeljack." He smirked. "It's a total mess."

"Why would you put them in the pool, though?" Bluestreak asked. "I mean, I watched Ravage for Valentine's day, she was just wandering around wherever she wanted. We never saw her with Mirage at all, and we would have, don't you think? I mean, I didn't even see Mirage anywhere near her!"

"Exactly," Smokescreen grinned, shuffling the cards. "You never saw Mirage. Besides, I just take the bets. I don't control who goes in the pool. But I can tell you that more than one mech's betting on those two."

Sideswipe stared at him, then grinned. "Oh, that is interesting. Not likely to happen, though. My money's on Prime and Screamer."

"Nah," Sunstreaker said. "Prime'll need to make it some sort of public occasion, and Screamer's too much of a preener to do something on the fly. It'll be months in planning." He grinned. "Thundercracker and Flighty. That Seeker fell hard and fast, and Flight's usually set on what he wants."

Sideswipe shook his head. "Doubt it, bro. Flight's got four brothers."

"One of whom is also in the pot," Sunstreaker argued. "Silverbolt won't argue."

Smokescreen grinned. "Blue?"

"Ratchet and Soundwave," Bluestreak said, leaning back against Sunstreaker's torso.

"They're good old-fashioned courting, though," Sideswipe felt compelled to point out. "That could last forever."

"I don't care." Bluestreak giggled. "Call it a bet on good old-fashioned romance, if that helps. What are the odds on us, anyway?"

"Me 'n Sideswipe are outsiders." Smokescreen winked at him, and Sideswipe smirked back, letting his pede caress his lover's under the table. "I think that's got more to do with me than you, Sides. Apparently I'm considered unreliable." He chortled.

"And us?" Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe could sense his focus – Sunny was dead curious about this, for some reason.

"You've got better odds," Smokescreen replied, looking down at his cards. "I fold, there's nothing here. You guys are up there with the cross-faction pairs, actually. Above the wild cards – almost equal odds with Screamer and Prime, and they've got the lowest odds of the top four."

"Huh."

Sideswipe stared at his brother. Sunstreaker was _pleased_.

It was freaky as all get-out.

*Uh… bro? Anything I should know?*

*It's nothing.*

Like slag it was nothing. Sideswipe prodded at the bond, but Sunstreaker had reined in that moment of pure happiness so Sides couldn't get a read on it. He watched, scrutinized really, as Sunstreaker hid behind an air of couldn't-care-less, one hand stroking softly over Bluestreak's side.

Sideswipe watched that hand move up and down, sometimes tightening possessively, and he suddenly got it.

It made perfect sense, too.

*It's like they approve of you for him.* He was awed as Sunstreaker's happiness flooded the bond again. *Like they finally have faith in the two of you.*

Sunstreaker didn't reply. He didn't have to. Sideswipe could _feel_ his contentedness.

*It's about slagging time, too. I know you love him, bro.*

Sunstreaker didn't have to reply to that either. The small smile on his face was answer enough.

* * *

"So when are we leaving?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge as he sat down. "Leaving?"

"Yes, for the _Nemesis_ ," Bumblebee replied. "I figured we were coming with you?"

"Hm." He looked down at the energon. It was far superior to what they had had access to on the _Nemesis_ , though the yield from the _Neo_ proved to be a good rival. "Not today. I need Astrotrain or Blast Off to get the mechs that Prime's lent me to the base, and they're not available today."

"Oh." Bumblebee's face fell slightly. At least, Megatron was fairly sure he didn't imagine it.

"Yes."

For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Then the little scout perked back up.

"I can come with you today? And then go back with one of the shuttles to pick up the others?"

Megatron gave him a bemused look. "Do you have antigravs?"

"You know I don't," the minibot grinned. "But I'm tiny. Are you saying that big strong you can't carry a minibot during flight?"

Megatron had to smirk at that. He could appreciate courage, and this little mech had loads of it. "What if I drop you, little scout?"

"What if you don't, _sir_?" Bumblebee shot back.

"You'd come stay with me all by yourself? A solitary Autobot in the Decepticon base?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Bumblebee winked. "And this time there's a treaty in place, so I won't have to hide." He sipped from his small cube again. It was less than half the size of Megatron's. "So what do you say?"

Megatron considered. The flight shouldn't be a problem – it wasn't that far, and as Bumblebee had said he was hardly a heavy-weight. And it would be good to get the minibot's input on the latest amendments to the treaty. "Very well. But you clear it with Prime first."

"Already done," Bumblebee replied cheekily. "So when do we leave?"

Soundwave and he were supposed to leave together. Megatron suddenly didn't care. His Third was with his Intended, and Megatron felt charitable enough to not tear him away from the insufferable medic quite yet. And getting out of the Ark was tempting – peace treaty or no peace treaty, he had a hard time shutting down his defense protocols while surrounded by this many Autobots.

*Soundwave. Take the rest of today off and return to the _Neo_ at your leisure.*

*Affirmative. Time: appreciated.*

"Finish your energon," Megatron ordered. "Then we're out of here."

Bumblebee grinned. "Yes, sir."


	2. We stop existing and start living

*Skywarp, knock it off.*

*Aww, c'mon, TC. Don't ya wanna have a little fun?*

Starscream would have sneered, had he been in root mode. As it was, he contented himself with ignoring both his wingmates thoroughly.

It was a good day for flying. The weather was clear, crisp cold season giving way to slightly warmer temperatures, and the sun on his plating felt heavenly. Thundercracker, a quiet and steady presence on his right wing, was easy to ignore. Skywarp, trick-flying in front of both of them, was less so.

The dark jet was spiraling slowly, tightening his turns gradually before angling up into a lazy loop. Instead of completing it, he flew towards them, upside-down, only turning down when they'd overtaken him. Then he put on a burst of speed, passing beneath them.

*Skywarp,* Thundercracker said warningly.

*What?* If Skywarp had been in root mode, he would have been pouting.

*Knock it off with the fancy flying.*

*Why? I'm behaving, just stretching my wings a bit. Not even leaving this 'designated flight corridor' the Prime got for us, am I?*

*Skywarp, fall in,* Starscream said, his lost patience apparent in the grumpy tone.

To Skywarp's credit, he fell back to his position on Starscream's left wing with only a little grumbling. It made him slightly easier to ignore… But the quiet and calm soon had Starscream in a tizzy for different reasons.

*Star, I can feel ya thinking all the way over here,* Skywarp complained. *What's got your thrusters in a knot now?*

*He's nervous,* Thundercracker replied before Starscream had a chance to snark at his trinemate. *Star's worried that Prime's changed his mind in the last month. Out of sight, out of mind, right?*

*I am not,* Starscream replied in an insulted tone. Honestly, who'd have thought that peace would make Thundercracker so astute and observant? *I merely tire of your antics. And I dislike the thought of going back to the _Ark_ – last time I was there I was a prisoner, and it wasn't exactly pleasant.*

*I thought you and Prime talked almost every day,* Skywarp said in confusion, losing his focus again and drifting gently from side to side. *How could he forget about you? Taking into account that you're pretty slagging memorable.*

Starscream was sure there was an insult in there. Even with Skywarp's neutral tone.

*I'm nervous, too,* Thundercracker admitted. *Not about Fireflight. But about staying there, with them, for who knows how long it takes to get the _Nemesis_ dismantled. About taking orders from Prime and Prowl.*

*About sharing a residence with those pit-spawned twins,* Starscream muttered.

*Oh, c'mon!* Skywarp giggled. *It's going to be fun! There's a treaty in place! Besides,* and Starscream knew his trine brother would have winked had he been in root mode, *we can stay out of trouble. TC and me can just stay in our quarters or the sky, always surrounded by pretty little jets, and you...* His tone was positively sultry. *You, my dear Screamer, get to move between your two favorite things: the science lab and Optimus Prime.*

*Oh, shut up,* Starscream grouched, speeding up until he was ahead of them. *And don't call me that.*

For the rest of the flight, he really did ignore them. He also tried his hardest to ignore the nervous ache to his tanks and the way his processor kept looping over the same thought tracks – often several at the time.

Optimus happy to see him. Optimus less happy to see him. Optimus coming to greet him at the entrance with a smile on his face. Optimus having forgotten that they were supposed to come today. Optimus having arranged for all three of them to stay with the Aerialbots, where TC and Warp would go away with their respective paramours and leaving the rest of them – rude, hostile and arrogant that they were – to stare and poke at Starscream. Optimus arranging lodging for TC and Warp, but forgetting him, leaving him to board in a broom closet. Or outside on the mountain. Optimus looking at him with surprise from his berth, one terror twin on each side.

That last one made Starscream's spark lurch.

Most of them made no sense at all. As Skywarp said, they had been talking, almost every day. And every day, Starscream was told how much Optimus missed him, how he couldn't wait until they met again.

Words were cheap, though. Words meant little.

*Elite trine, you're crossing into Autobot territory,* a voice said over his comms. It was a bright, chipper voice he didn't recognize. *Keep your current course and speed, and you'll be here in a few minutes. The welcoming committee will be waiting for you.*

*Thank you, Autobot comm officer,* Starscream replied crisply. *Staying course and speed.*

*Oh, it's Rewind, sir,* the Autobot replied. *We're looking forward to having you. See you in a few.*

Starscream toyed with the idea of just turning around. He was so nervous, he was sure he would be trembling if he were in root mode. It was unacceptable. And he couldn't seem to get himself back under control.

The mountain that hid the Autobot ship was visible on the horizon.

*Hey, Star,* Thundercracker said thoughtfully. *How many volcanoes do you think there are on this hemisphere? Can we convert enough of them to revive Cybertron? How much energon do you think that would take?*

Starscream spared a moment to send a grateful glyph at his trinemate. *I must think on that.* Which was what Thundercracker had intended, of course – something to occupy Starscream's busy mind until they'd landed.

By the time the ugly-orange spaceship was visible, Starscream was running calculations of energon expenditure, balancing the need to revive Cybertron with the need to move it into a new, stable orbit. He barely paid attention to where he was flying, following the cues of his trine and landing almost on autopilot.

That lasted until a white and red jet tore out from the _Ark_ entrance with a loud squeal and threw himself at Thundercracker. Behind him, a taller, calmer jet walked out, grinning widely, not stopping until he and Skywarp stood forehead to forehead and staring at each other.

That was it.

No one else came out.

Starscream took hold of those calculations again with all his considerable mental acuity, running the calculations faster and harder than before, pushing his emotions as far down as they would go. He would not react out here, slaggit. He spared enough focus to give his trinemates a condescending smirk, then walked past them and into the _Ark_ proper.

Maybe if he looked determined and confident enough, no one would guess he didn't know where he was going. It had worked before.

He followed the wide hallway, ignoring the smirks and unfriendly stares of the Autobots he passed. The hallway seemed to go on forever, though that might have had something to do with the fact that he always turned away from the noisier corridors at every intersection. Eventually, he found himself in a long, somewhat dark corridor with a reinforced door at the end. In front of it stood a familiar white shuttle-former.

Skyfire stared at him. "Starscream?"

"Hello, Skyfire," he replied tartly. "It is good to see you. Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yes, well no, I knew you were coming," the other scientist replied. "I had just expected that you would – well…"

"Yes?" Starscream prompted, in a tone that dared his old friend to say another word.

Skyfire, it seemed, remembered that tone. "Never mind," he said hastily. "Would you like to see what we're working on? I would appreciate the chance to pick your processor about my latest project."

"Of course," Starscream said, with what he thought was his pleasant smile. Judging by the look on Skyfire's face, he hadn't quite succeeded. "Please lead the way."

He managed to let go of his energon calculations after a few minutes, immersing himself in Skyfire's lunar energon harvesters. The idea was interesting, and a series of smaller energon harvesters set up on Earth's solitary satellite would have an equally high input as a larger one set up on the Earth proper.

Time went faster than he had anticipated, though, or he really had interrupted Skyfire when the shuttle-former was ending his work for the day. Because sooner than Starscream liked, Skyfire began packing his tools away. "Would you join me for some evening energon?" he asked politely.

Starscream couldn't very well refuse, much as he would like to. Much as he would prefer to stay in this lab for the foreseeable future. There was even a small collapsible cot along the back wall – a bit on the small side for winged mecha, but it would do in a pinch. Considering that it seemed as though Optimus really had forgotten about him coming today.

That thought hurt, and he shied away from it. It took him a moment to realize that Skyfire was still waiting for a response, and to realize that there actually was a low fuel warning blinking in the lower corner of his HUD.

"Yes, I would appreciate that," he lied. Poorly. Skyfire frowned at him, that's how bad of an actor he was. And he turned to make sure that Starscream was following as they headed to the door. Starscream must have been very unconvincing.

He would definitely need to perfect his act if he was to stay here. Maybe he could talk Skyfire into letting him have his own desk so he wouldn't have to look at anybody. Between that and the cot in the corner he might be able to get through it. Something could probably be figured out for future runs for energon. As long as he could get through this one.

But when Skyfire palmed the door open, another tall mech was waiting outside, hand raised to knock.

"Skyfire, have you seen – Starscream?" Optimus stared from the shuttle to the Seeker, and Starscream found himself scowling and looking away.

Skyfire looked from one to the other. "I… I will let you two have some privacy."

Optimus stepped back to let the scientist leave, and then walked into the lab. Starscream still refused to look at him, but it was hard to miss a mech Optimus's size crowding into his personal space.

"Oh, Starscream," Optimus murmured, and Starscream flinched slightly as one large digit stroked gently down his cheek. "You have every right to be upset with me."

That… was different. He had expected – not to be struck, not by this one, but at least to be ranted at for being in one of his snits. Maybe laughed at and insulted for being too full of himself. Not to be told that he was actually entitled to what he was feeling.

"I was in a command meeting," Optimus continued. "I had every intention to be there when you arrived. I was pacing back and forth in the control room, pretty much ready to run out at a moment's notice. But then the humans had something they found critically important that we absolutely had to discuss there and then, and before I could get away you had already arrived and disappeared. I ran around looking like a mad mech trying to find you before I pinged Teletraan 1 for Skyfire's location, hoping he could lead me to you."

"The humans had something that was critically important to them," Starscream echoed, daring to look up at Optimus and frown at him. Even though facing the mech made him slightly weak in the knees.

"Yes," Optimus replied, caressing Starscream's cheek again. "And I was stupid enough to let it get in the way of something that is critically important to me."

Starscream blushed. Fiercely. He could feel it.

Damn Prime and his sweet-talking.

"Words are easy," he muttered, looking away again.

"Yes, they are," Prime agreed, letting his hand move until he cradled Starscream's chin. "Will you let me prove it? Make it up to you?"

Starscream straightened, pulled dignity and arrogance around himself like a cloak, and tried to stare Prime down.

And caved. Utterly and completely.

Because Optimus had removed his blast mask, his handsome face fully visible and wearing a look of concerned contrition. Vibrant blue eyes were staring into Starscream's own, and the Seeker suddenly knew exactly how sorry Optimus felt. It was about as upset as he himself felt, if not more.

And the affection. Oh Primus, the affection. Apparent in every look, every gesture.

It was too much to resist.

With an almost-shiver, he let himself melt against Optimus's broad chest. The Prime's arms enveloped him immediately, pulling him close. He could feel gentle nuzzles against his helm vents.

"Will you let me take you for energon?" Optimus asked softly. "In the rec room?"

Starscream lifted his head again, looked up at his face. "Are you asking me out on a date, Optimus Prime?"

"No," Optimus said, kissing his helm again. "If it was a date, I'd take you to the concert halls. Then a walk in the crystal garden. And we would end the evening on the highest balcony in the Academy towers, where you could point out to me all the stars you'd seen up close and I could watch you."

Starscream drew a shuddering breath, leaning against the taller mech. "I would have liked that."

"Yes," Optimus agreed. "As it is, all I have to offer you is simply processed energon from a standard dispenser, in the company of mechs who are rowdy more often than not and probably louder than you appreciate, and cramped ship quarters. We can still watch the stars, if you like."

"You forgot something," Starscream said, feeling brave.

"Oh?" Optimus asked politely. "What did I forget?"

"You've offered me yourself," Starscream whispered. He'd meant to have more volume to it, really he had, but his vocalizer just didn't work right.

"Yours always," Optimus said simply. "Never doubt that."

"Show me?" Starscream asked, voice still softer and more doubtful than he'd intended.

"Gladly," Optimus breathed, tilting his head down towards Starscream's, eyeing his lips.

The room melted away. Everything melted away. The last month apart faded. The only thing Starscream was aware of was the heat of Optimus' frame against his own, the arms holding him, the lips moving against his.

It was endless and far, far too short.

"You're forgiven," he whispered as it ended.

"You're amazing," Optimus whispered back. "So will you join me? Energon," he hesitated, looking down, "and then my quarters?"

"Absolutely." Starscream grinned. "Lead the way, my Prime."

Optimus beamed at that. It was enough to make Starscream's knees misbehave again. "Yes, my Star."

Oh yes, he could get used to this.

* * *

Skywarp looked up at the mech sitting across the table from him. Silverbolt, sensing his gaze through some sixth sense or other, looked up. As their eyes met, they both blushed a bit and looked away. Then Skywarp looked up again to find Silverbolt looking at him. This time the blushes were accompanied by matching grins, before they both looked away again.

Skywarp's spark was fluttering.

He looked up again, and this time neither of them looked away. Skywarp drank in everything about the other mech – the way his optics crinkled in the corners when he grinned, the blush spreading across angular cheeks, the way he worried at his lower lip even as he was grinning.

Silverbolt was adorable. Skywarp couldn't look away.

"Oh, get a room," someone snarked. "Slagging fliers. Slagging Decepticon, schmoozing up to _our_ Aerials."

Silverbolt's face fell slightly, and he looked down. Skywarp couldn't have that.

"Why," he said, turning to the little red minibot, "ya jealous? Upset that Megatron sent us here instead of the Coneheads? Oh, don't worry, shrimp," he grinned as the minibot sputtered angrily. "I'll talk to the old Slagmaker for ya, see if he won't send Rams and his trine here next. Or maybe we can arrange for ya to take a quick holiday at the _Neo_ , huh?" He leered at the small bot. "I'm sure Ramjet can soothe those crinked cables of yours."

The 'Bot sputtered and shook, snarling wordlessly at him, before turning and stomping out.

Silverbolt giggled. "That was brilliant. And much nicer than Cliffjumper deserved. He's completely insufferable." He lifted his cube and peeked up from behind it. "Thanks for not starting something on my behalf. I don't want you spending your days here in the brig."

Skywarp shrugged. "Hey, if he can dish it, he can take it. Besides, we're at peace now. I won't risk that." He smiled a bit as he met the other's optics. "There's too much at stake."

"Yes, there is," Silverbolt agreed softly. Then he smiled. "You done? Want to see where you and Thundercracker will be staying?"

"Absolutely." Skywarp stood up. "Lead the way."

Silverbolt did fall in in front of him as they left the rec room. That gave Skywarp an excellent view of that very fine aft, and he had to resist the urge to touch – but this time, with this mech, he wanted to do it right. No fragging it up with Silverbolt. He meant too much.

So when the Aerialbot fell into stride next to him as the corridor widened, Skywarp took his hand and didn't mind the lost view. He'd be quite happy for a good long while just from the way Silverbolt's fingers intertwined with his own.

"I'm afraid there aren't that many spaces here big enough for fliers," Silverbolt said, thumb rubbing smooth circles over the back of Skywarp's hand. "Even Skyfire's forced into cramped, too-small quarters. When we onlined, there wasn't anywhere for us, so we ended up fixing this place up ourselves. It was a hangar back when the Ark was a spaceship, but it got smashed up in the crash. It's the only place big enough for all five of us together – well, almost the only place. The Protectobots fixed up a hangar of their own too, but they only have one flier so it's easier."

Skywarp was happy to let Silverbolt chatter on as he led the way, but what he said was intriguing. "Wait, so we're staying with you? In your room?"

"Yes," Silverbolt said, shooting him a glance. "As I said, it's the only space that's big enough. Is… Is that a problem?"

"Problem?" Skywarp's optic ridges shot up. "No, it's most definitely not a problem. I'm just surprised, is all. That you would trust us that much."

Silverbolt gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hand. "It's a brand new day, isn't it?"

Skywarp just grinned and squeezed back.

They stopped in front of a door that was wide enough for Motormaster to drive through in alt mode. Silverbolt pulled at one of the door handles and shot Skywarp a grin. "Welcome to the Aerie."

Skywarp walked inside curiously. "Wow, this is big. Bigger than the Combaticon quarters on the Nemesis, even. You all have your own rooms?" He eyed the various doorways going off the main chamber.

"Now we do," Silverbolt replied. "I always did, but Flighty used to share with Skydive, and Raider used to share with Slings. That got a bit impractical when… well."

"When you started bringing other mechs home," Skywarp grinned. "I get it. I've tossed out TC when necessary, too."

"Exactly." Silverbolt smiled and squeezed Skywarp's hand. "It got easier to expand." He walked over to one of the doorways. "This is you and Thundercracker while you're here. Fireflight's moved in with me."

That had an air of specific planning over it. Skywarp couldn't help but think how much easier it was to redo the sleeping arrangements if either of them wanted privacy than if Silverbolt was sharing with Skydive or something.

Not that he was going to push. For once, he would do this properly and let Silverbolt set the pace. It wasn't very typical of him – Skywarp had always gone after what he wanted instantly – but then again, Thundercracker had already fragged Fireflight in every way possible and that wasn't typical of him either, so there. Nothing was typical here.

In fact…

"You know TC's going to throw me out of there as soon as he can," he pointed out. "He and Fireflight are pretty much inseparable already. I've never seen TC that into anyone." He focused on the trinebond for a moment, then pulled back. "Slag him, he didn't wait long, did he? We've only just arrived."

Silverbolt stared at him, then focused inward and flinched. "Pit. You're right about that. I know my brother; we're not going to be able to pry those two apart." He looked from the Seekers' room to another doorway. "Well, I suppose we could… That is, if you don't mind…"

Skywarp let his hand run over white wing plating. "I'm pretty sure there's not much you could come up with that I would mind."

Silverbolt met his optics, worrying on that plump lower lip again. "Well, I guess we could move Fireflight back into his own room. And you can room with me."

"You sure that's okay?"

"Yeah." Silverbolt smiled. "I trust you." That hand took his again, and Skywarp let himself be pulled in the direction of another room. "Besides, you're right. This would have happened anyway. And this way, we get a lot more time to talk and such."

Skywarp couldn't resist anymore. He pulled Silverbolt to a stop, cradled that surprised face in his hands and pressed his mouth against those plump lips.

After an eternity, they broke the kiss. Silverbolt leaned in to nuzzle against Skywarp's jaw. "I've been wondering when you were going to do that."

Skywarp grinned, pressed another kiss to Silverbolt's forehead. "I was waiting for the perfect moment. And then I couldn't wait anymore."

Silverbolt grinned back at him, and there was a definite wicked gleam in his optics. "Want to wait some more, or do you want to do it again?"

"Oh, I want to do it again," Skywarp purred. "As often as you want me to."

"Well," Silverbolt hummed, mouth already chasing Skywarp's, "I guess it's a good thing we already switched the rooms around."

* * *

Fireflight moaned and arched his back, giving Thundercracker better access to sensitive neck cabling. His back and wings were scraping against the wash rack walls, but he barely noticed. Not with Thundercracker lavishing all his attention on him like this.

"You're so beautiful," the Seeker breathed. "So gorgeous, Flight. Primus."

"Want you," Fireflight moaned.

Thundercracker chuckled. "Not here, loveling. Anyone can walk in and see. I just arrived, I don't want to have to leave just yet."

"Oh, they've walked in on worse," Fireflight giggled. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker live here, you know. And don't get me started on Wheeljack."

"That's as may be," Thundercracker hummed into his neck cabling. "But they've never walked in on a Decepticon. I'd rather not test whether or not the instinct to shoot the purple symbol first and ask questions later has faded yet."

"We could switch places and I could drive you into the wall? Then they would see me before they saw you."

"Tempting. But no." The Seeker nuzzled his audial. "I'm sure there are better venues for this."

Fireflight pouted, thoroughly enjoying the effect the expression had on the handsome Seeker in front of him. "Oh, okay then. Let's at least do the actual cleaning up we came in here to do, though." He winked at the taller mech. "I'll do your wings if you do mine?"

"Oh, I'll do your wings all right," Thundercracker rumbled, and the deep timbre of his voice sent shivers all the way up Fireflight's back struts. "Turn around."

Fireflight obliged, letting himself be mech-handled until he was standing under the hot shower. He sighed in bliss as Thundercracker's strong hands worked circles across his wings and back kibble. "That feels wonderful."

"Consider it a sample," the Seeker said, hot exvents ghosting over Fireflight's plating. "To tide you over."

"Oh?" Fireflight grinned. "So I haven't already sampled everything you have to offer?"

"Not by a long shot." Thundercracker's glossa traced Fireflight's audial. "I have vorns of experience to share with you."

"Will you teach me?" Fireflight gasped, pressing into the Seeker's hands.

"Well, that is why he's here," a voice said cheerfully. "See, Ah can do double entendres too!"

"Hey, Jazz," Fireflight said with a smile. "What brings you here? Don't you guys have a private wash rack?"

"We do when th' twins haven't pranked it." The saboteur winked. "Ah don' feel like bein' neon yellow today. Hello, Thundercracker."

"Hello, Jazz." Thundercracker's touches became more professional and less intimate on Fireflight's wings, and he pouted a bit again, but it was probably understandable that Thundercracker wanted to restrain himself at this point. He didn't understand that Jazz – or Red Alert, or for that matter the rest of his gestalt – was always watching anyway. Fireflight never had privacy.

TC didn't need to know that yet, though. Flight didn't want to scare him away.

"So, TC," Jazz said conversationally, "how's peace treating the Decepticons?"

Thundercracker chuckled, and Fireflight shivered. "I think we're still shell-shocked. Many of the others have trouble adapting, that's part of why Megatron initiated the move to the _Neo_. And for mechs like the Stunticons, created to be soldiers in wartime, it's especially difficult. Megatron's sending them out racing regularly to burn their energy off, now that we have the resources to do so. And the others are settling, rediscovering what they used to enjoy doing back when we could actually do something other than fight and starve."

"It's amazin' what full tanks and safety can do," Jazz said contemplatively. "So you don't see any problems? No rogue elements?"

"Some are going to need more time and help than others," Thundercracker replied in the same tone. "The Stunties. Vortex and Brawl. Maybe a few of the others. But they're not willfully disturbing the peace, they're just…"

"Lost," Fireflight supplied helpfully, and was rewarded with a warm chuckle and a gentle squeeze of one wing.

"Yes, lost," Thundercracker said. "And then there's the whole situation with Cybertron. I don't know what's being done about the troops there."

"There's a whole section in the treaty," Jazz replied. "Prime an' Megs are workin' on it."

"That's good enough for me," Thundercracker said. "As long as they're working together."

"Who would've thought we'd get to see that," Jazz said, and his smile was as warm as Fireflight had ever seen it.

"Who indeed," TC replied. "I'm so grateful that we did. I wouldn't give this up for anything." His arms snaked around Fireflight's waist, leaving no doubt as to what exactly 'this' referred to. "I owe your mate more than I can ever put into words."

"We all do," Jazz agreed softly. And then his face split in a wide grin. "Which is why I'm goin' ta go find 'im and show 'im right now. Bye, mechs!" He dried off in a hurry and bounced out of the wash racks.

Thundercracker nuzzled Fireflight's audial. "Want to follow his example?"

"Pit yes," Fireflight breathed. He was more than ready. "Let's get out of here."

Maybe he would have to get Prowl a present or something to thank him. He could think about that later. Right now, he had a beautiful Seeker to please.


	3. Make a little space, make a better place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter contains one of my favorite scenes from this fic. Possibly from the entire series even. So I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, slight warning for something that could be bestiality if you squint.

It was dark at the bottom of the sea. Bumblebee knew that, he'd spent more time trekking to and from the _Nemesis_ than he cared to remember. At least this time, he didn't fear for his life.

Much.

*Slaggit, 'Charger, mind where you're dropping those things!*

*Sorry, Bee, they got away from me.*

*Yeah, yeah. Hook, Hoist, what's your status?*

"We're working on it, Bee!* Hoist sounded chipper, which was no surprise. Nor was Hook's slight sneer.

*If someone hadn't insisted on building this from substandard material in the first place, this would have been much easier.*

*Well, we need to get that section dismantled,* Bumblebee said. *Let me know how it goes.*

*I told you you would have made a good Decepticon,* Megatron said over the private channel. There was a note of pride in his voice.

*Any authority I have is borrowed from you,* Bumblebee replied. *Well, you and Optimus. But it seems to get the job done.*

*It certainly does,* Megatron agreed. *But I wouldn't discredit myself if I were you, little scout. Hook doesn't listen to anyone easily.*

*I know.* Bumblebee grinned, even though he knew Megatron couldn't see it. *That's why he's paired with Hoist and Grapple. Later, I'll trade him for Bonecrusher and Scrapper, and he'll have to work with Beachcomber and Hound. I think it'll work, though.*

*You know my Decepticons very well.*

*Comes from being a fly on the wall.* Bumblebee shrugged. *I've watched you guys for so long, I had to become familiar with all your quirks to survive.*

*Quirks?* Megatron sounded intrigued. *Such as?*

*Such as the Coneheads' love-hate relationship with the Elite trine. Or Reflector's berth hopping, splitting up to go to whoever pays most – that's nasty, by the way, you should put a stop to that before he hurts himself. Thundercracker's script writing. Scavenger's collection in that cave over there. Mixmaster's pining after Blast Off, and Blast Off's fascination with Mirage, which seems to include Blaster now, too. Though I suspect that's a shuttle to comms mech thing more than an actual Blast Off to Blaster thing.* He chuckled. *I know all the gossip.*

Megatron laughed too, a low, rich sound that reverberated along Bumblebee's struts. *You certainly do. And what do you know about me?*

*You were always hard to spy on, sir,* Bumblebee admitted. *And really risky, too. Especially in private. But I know…* He paused, looked at Bonecrusher and Brawn cutting into the _Nemesis_ ' hull. *I know that you lost your way at some point. Everything was very clean-cut, once, the direction was easy. And then everything went to pit, and you woke up here, and everybody was antsy from being stuck in the ship all the time, and everywhere you turned there were Autobots. Or Starscream. And since you didn't know how to handle it without making everything worse, and still had to come up with plans to both keep the 'Cons busy and at least make it seem as though you had everything under control, you became… erratic. Increasingly violent. Prone to fits of rage, or drinking yourself into a stupor. To be honest, sir,* he turned to where he knew Megatron was standing, observing everything. *I think Prowl's invitation came just in time. I think you were heading for your own destruction.*

*So perceptive,* Megatron whispered, and there was barely any sound to his voice. *You see so much, little scout.*

Bumblebee glanced quickly at the work being done, and decided that they could do without him for a little while. He made his way over to where Megatron was standing – slowly, because of the water resistance and the ground swallowing his pedes for every step. When he finally did make it to the warlord, he climbed up on the boulder Megatron was sitting on and sat down beside him.

*None of what I just said was ever reported to anyone else,* he said softly. *I considered it irrelevant information. I know enough about both you and Optimus to know that Optimus would see your state of mind as a way in to try to get through to you, and you would resent him for it and probably blow up the moon or something in retaliation.*

*I've never considered blowing up the moon,* Megatron said wryly, but there was a dark chasm beneath the words.

*Oh, I know.* Bumblebee grinned up at Megatron's face, high above him. Even seated, his head barely reached Megatron's chest.

The warlord was looking at the _Nemesis_. His base was being deconstructed, piece by piece. It was a process – on one end was Hound and Beachcomber, evaluating the structure and surrounding seabed, using a welding torch to mark the parts that were to be demolished and the parts where corals and other sea creatures had taken over and used the hull as a home. One of the towers had already been marked as banned, with big signs around it and the words 'Coral Reserve' marked on it. Beachcomber had been thorough.

Next to them, Hook was working with Hoist and Grapple to carefully dismantle the hull. Then Bonecrusher, Brawn and Windcharger, cutting the pieces apart and lifting them off. Mixmaster and Scavenger were inside, salvaging whatever could be saved of the interior, including the _Nemesis_ ' decrepit engines. Rumble and Frenzy were on the other end, breaking up the already dismantled hull into smaller pieces, and Long Haul was working with Seaspray – one on the surface, one on the seabed – to get the pieces raised.

It had to be a sentimental sight for the warlord next to him.

Tentatively, Bumblebee reached out and placed his hand on Megatron's arm. *You did okay down here, you know,* he said softly. *You kept them together, and you didn't lose anyone. Pit, you even shipped fuel to Cybertron.* He smiled wryly. *I won't say that you've got nothing to be afraid of, because that would be a lie. But you did okay.*

*I suppose that's the best endorsement I can ask for,* Megatron replied. *And it's a fair bit better than I would get from anyone else.* His grey hand moved to lie over Bumblebee's, covering it completely. *Thank you, Bumblebee.*

*You're welcome, Megatron.* Bumblebee gave the warlord's arm a squeeze before letting go and jumping down from the boulder, sinking gently down to the bottom – into it slightly, even. He smiled up at Megatron. *Ready to help dismantle your base, sir? We could sure use that strength of yours.*

Megatron looked down, with the gentlest smile that Bumblebee had ever seen on his face. *Well, I suppose I still have some use left in me.* He slid down from the boulder much more sedately than Bumblebee had, sinking further into the mud. *Come on. Let's see if they need us.*

Bumblebee was just about the perfect height for his shoulder to fit under Megatron's servo as they walked.

* * *

 

Eject leaned back into the cassette-sized chair in Blaster's quarters. He was taking full advantage of the fact that his brothers were all on duty, as was Blaster himself, giving the cassette some much appreciated alone time.

He needed it, too. It had taken him a while to get his nerves under control. He couldn't have done this if any of the others had been there with him.

He activated his comm.

For a moment, nothing happened. Eject tried to suppress the disappointment – it wasn't the first time his comm hadn't been accepted immediately, and there was always a good reason.

And then a voice replied. *Hey.*

*Rumble?*

*Who else?* He could hear the grin in Rumble's voice. *You commed me, didn't ya? Did you expect someone else to respond?*

*Well, no,* Eject replied, giggling. *I just.. I'm glad you did.*

*Dumbaft,* Rumble said affectionately. *So what's up?*

*I need a reason to comm you?* Eject asked, daring to tease a bit.

*You often have one,* Rumble replied. *But I don't mind if you don't have one, either. Oh, hang on.*

Eject waited patiently, ignoring the fluttering in his tanks. He was _so_ glad his brothers weren't here for this.

*Heh, moron,* Rumble snickered. *You should see this, Eject. Scavenger just came out of the Nemesis with an armful of – well, arms. Freaked out your architect completely.*

*Who, Grapple?* Eject grinned, more at the tone of Rumble's voice than at the story he was telling. *He didn't like that?*

*Not one bit. Hook's happy, though. Apparently, he's been looking for those spares for a while.* Rumble laughed. *Scav's not letting them go, though. Finders keepers, he says. And your quasi-medic -*

*Hoist,* Eject supplied helpfully.

*- yeah, him. He says that the parts have been submerged for too long anyway, so Scav might as well have'em. So now Hook's shouting at both of them, Grapple's tryin' to calm him down, Scrapper's telling Scav to shut up, and – oh. Megatron's walking over to them now. He'll sort them out, I bet.* He chuckled again, and then his voice suddenly lowered an octave. *So what're you doing?* he purred.

Eject could feel himself blush. *Oh, um, nothing. Nothing that interesting. I just – are you guys coming back here to Soundwave tonight?*

*Dunno,* Rumble replied. *Haven't asked yet. The boss is busy with your grouch medic, so he'd probably appreciate it if we left him alone, but we can't stay here all night.*

*So can you come back here with Blades or one of the others?* Eject asked, trying to conceal how eager he was.

*I guess,* Rumble replied. *I'll ask Seaspray if we can hitch-hike. Did you have something specific in mind?*

*There's a movie showing in the rec room tonight that I think both you and Frenzy would like,* Eject said. *I was hoping – I mean, maybe you'd – well -*

Rumble chuckled. "Hey, Eject.*

*Yeah?*

*Wanna watch a movie with me tonight?*

*I'd love to,* Eject replied, giggling. *Will you pick me up at eight?*

*I'll try,* Rumble replied. *Gotta make sure we'll get there before then, though. So what's the film?*

*Nuh-uh, that's a surprise,* Eject grinned. *It's right up your alley, though. I think you'll have fun.*

*I think so, too. Drum up one of your brothers to keep Frenzy busy?*

*You know it,* Eject nodded, even though Rumble couldn't see him. *I'll sic Steelie on him. That should do the trick. He's annoyed that Ravage won't talk to him, he needs a distraction.*

*Frenz is always up for creating distractions,* Rumble chuckled. *Ravage is being a cold cat, huh? I think Steeljaw just doesn't do it for her, and she's afraid he'll force the point since they have similar frames. It's happened before.*

*Steeljaw wouldn't do that,* Eject protested. *He just wants to talk. Cybercat to cybercat, you know. And I think he's hoping that she can help him with a coding problem that Blaster hasn't been able to track down. It's a cat thing, apparently.*

*Maybe he should just ask her, then, instead of popping up everywhere she goes,* Rumble said. *She's prissy, but she's decent enough.*

*Yeah, maybe. I'll tell him. So I'll see you tonight?*

*Definitely,* Rumble purred.

Eject shivered, glad no one was there to see the effect Rumble's voice had on him. *I'll go make arrangements. See you later.*

Rumble gave an affirmative hum and ended the connection.

Eject smiled and bounced to his feet. "Well," he said crisply, "time to go set this up."

* * *

 

Ravage slunk through the hallways, avoiding the more common routes, taking little known paths until she came to a usually avoided door.

She pinged for entry. Instead of a simple command, it was a complicated code of tones and images and nuance. When prompted, she sent a different one.

*Who is it?*

*It's me,* she replied. *I came for the knowledge.*

*Will you stay for the memory?*

*No. But I will stay for the dream.*

The coded responses were accepted, and the door slid open before her. She entered the semi-dark room. It was lit only by the multitude of screens, each throwing an eerie light on the faceplates of the mech seated in front of them. He didn't turn to watch her enter.

Ravage padded over to sit next to him on the floor. "Hello, Red Alert."

"Ravage," he acknowledged. "You took route 27-beta from quadrant seven at the back of the mountain. At the intersection of sectors 4 and 5 you detoured, circling around to skirt the edges of the common areas and taking route 61-delta back towards the brig. And then you took to the vents as you crossed medbay and the engineering departments, before following the hallways until you got here."

"That is correct," Ravage agreed. "You've managed to close the security gaps in those sectors, then. Good."

Red Alert nodded, and finally looked away from the screen. He disconnected all but a few of his data cables and slid to the floor next to her. "I couldn't have done this without your help. Blaster's cassettes have been patrolling the vents, but they don't have your skills."

"Few do," Ravage agreed. It was only truth, after all. "Do you wish to verify?"

"I do." He popped open a cover on his hip, unspooled his cables. "If I may?"

"Of course." She tilted her head to the side to give him access to the panel on her neck, sending the command to open it. "As always."

Red Alert nodded, still all business, as he lifted his own cable to connect to her and unspooled hers in turn. She could feel him there in her mind, content to wait until the two-way connection was established.

She could feel the moment it was. Both in her mind, where Red Alert's presence slid up against her firewalls as she dropped them one by one, and on her frame, where he finally trusted it was her enough to touch her. Dark fingers traced her audials, travelled down her neck to caress her shoulders before tugging gently at her frame. She followed the pull, walking forward until she was in his lap. In her mind, Red Alert reviewed the infiltration she had done through her own optics, just as he'd watched it earlier on the cameras.

They didn't speak. Words weren't needed.

Ravage revelled in the surety of his examination, in the quiet affirmation of her skills. In the gentle touches across her frame, where his fingers explored familiar areas known to reduce her to an undignified purring pile of plating. She could feel his amusement at her reactions, too.

She could also feel, through their connection, what this brought him. The knowledge that who he had considered the biggest threat against him – and wasn't that compliment enough to have her purring in and of itself – was on his side, and the sense of safety it gave him. The trust he was giving her, so rare for him to give any other mech, and shown in how close he allowed her to get and his careful touches on her mind.

It wasn't interfacing as most would consider it. The act was more reminiscent of how Soundwave would dock her in his chest and view the knowledge in her mind as they were connected. But when Red Alert was satisfied, when they agreed wordlessly that the work done was good, the mental and physical touches gained a different purpose.

Their charge rose slowly. Ravage pressed her frame against Red Alert's chassis, letting the Autobot cradle her close, and Red Alert curled down around her and rested his face against her neck. They trembled together, drowning in the mutual closeness, until it became too much to bear and overload took both of them at once.

*You are so beautiful.*

*As are you, dearling.* She purred, reveling in the adoration she could feel over the cables. *You are amazing.*

They sat for a moment longer, Red Alert caressing Ravage's face with loving fingers, before he sighed and disconnected them. Ravage leapt easily to the floor, stretching her sated frame as she did.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, putting his cables away.

"If we are still here," she confirmed. "Keep an optic out for me?"

"Always," he promised fervently. "Come back to me?"

"You know I will," she purred. She waited as he stood, sliding the vent cover aside for her. She rubbed against his legs one last time before leaping up into the dark opening.

*Fare well, my love.*

*And you, dearest. I will see you soon.* She crawled down the vent without looking back.

* * *

 

Optimus sighed, looking over the notes again. He knew there was a solution somewhere, but as tired as he was, it kept evading him.

A warm frame suddenly draped itself across his back. "So, _someone_ is working too late and neglecting his other duties," Starscream purred.

"I'm sorry, Star," he replied, disengaging his face mask with a smile and lifting a hand to caress the helm resting against his shoulder. "How did you get into my office?"

Starscream sniggered. "You say that as if it was a challenge. I hacked your lock, Prime. Your security needs some work."

"Or it simply can't stand against such a brilliant and dedicated processor," he countered, turning in his chair and pulling the Seeker into his lap. "Hello, my love."

Starscream preened, settling in against his chest. "Hello, darling. Now what is so important that it's keeping you in your office at hours not even Soundwave considers civilized?"

He sighed, nuzzling at one of Starscream's helm vents. "Cybertron. We can't get in touch with the mechs there."

Starscream sat up, suddenly all business, and turned to look at the datapads on his desk. "Your side or mine?"

"Both," Optimus said, sliding the relevant datapad into Starscream's waiting fingers. "It's always difficult to get through to Elita, but Megatron says it's usually not this difficult to raise Shockwave."

"No, he's disgustingly on-call for the old slag maker," Starscream agreed. "I can't remember Shockwave not answering without good reason before."

"Which leads us to believe that the connection may be faulty," Optimus said, leaning his helm forward to rest his forehead against Starscream's neck. "We've agreed that we may have to send a team to Cybertron to reestablish contact."

"That should work," Starscream mused, pushing one datapad away and pulling another to him. "The space bridge is still functional." He tilted his head and pursed his lips.

For a moment, Optimus was distracted by the way the light fell over the Seeker's face and frame, and the sheer loveliness of the apparition in his lap. "Primus, you're beautiful," he blurted, blushing instantly.

Starscream smirked at him. "Why, thank you. But let's focus on this problem, shall we? And then we can get out of here and do something I believe we'll both find more entertaining." He leaned back against Optimus' chest, though, and didn't protest when the Prime put his arms around the Seeker's waist and nuzzled his helm vent.

"This report reads like Prowl," Starscream snorted, putting the datapad back down. "But I think he's right on all counts. You need to send someone to reestablish contact, a small group is better than a large one, and whoever is sent needs to make contact with both factions and carry enough weight to imprint on them that the truce is genuine." He twisted in Optimus' lap until they were face to face. "So who are you sending?"

"That's the problem," Optimus sighed. "The only thing we've decided is that it should be one or two from each faction, and to make sure that it is evident that they're on friendly terms they should preferably be partners or mates. We certainly have enough of those to choose from. I'd go myself, but apparently I'm too high profile a target. Shockwave doesn't know that there's a truce in place, and his guards are likely to shoot at anyone they perceive as an enemy."

Starscream nodded thoughtfully. "And I suppose Megatron's out for the same reason. Too high a risk that Elita and her ilk will attack the moment they see him." He smirked then. "I can imagine what was said when my name was thrown in. Since I assume I'd be the one to go with you."

"You would be," Optimus replied, kissing the dark helm. "And that was a strike against me, too. Your credibility was questioned."

Starscream laughed, and the sound had Optimus' spark spinning faster. "Yes, I can imagine. 'Truce' would not be the first thing Shockwave would assume if he saw me in your company."

"Exactly," Optimus grinned, pleased that his Seeker didn't seem to be offended. "And no one would believe that Bumblebee was with Megatron of his own free will if we had sent those two. Not that we could – Megatron is very taken with my scout, it seems, and blatantly refused to send him on a mission that could mean any sort of danger. Even if they both went together."

"I can imagine," Starscream grinned. "He seems to be fiercely protective. And Bumblebee's tiny."

"Though he be but little, he is fierce," Optimus paraphrased, and Starscream quirked an optic ridge at him. "Never mind. It was a quote from a play by an Earth playwright."

Starscream apparently chose to ignore the entire comment, staring down at the datapad instead. "So Jazz and Prowl are out, because they're both Autobots… Thundercracker and Fireflight are suggested here as a viable option, I'd discourage that. TC doesn't have the political clout to convince Shockwave, and Fireflight is unknown even among your own troops. Skywarp and Silverbolt is out for the same reason." He put the datapad away. "There's really only one viable option, and they're not even listed here."

"Oh? And which option is this?" Optimus said curiously. His fingers caressed red hips, moving in slow circles.

"Soundwave and Ratchet," Starscream said simply.

Optimus stared at him. "That… makes perfect sense. I can't believe we didn't see it."

"I can," his Seeker replied. "Soundwave is never sent out on missions, he's too critical for day-to-day operations. We couldn't handle losing him. But things are different now. Also, this isn't a normal mission, and he's one of the few mechs Shockwave will easily listen to. His loyalty has never been in question."

"We've never sent Ratchet out either," Optimus thought aloud. "We've always needed him here. His skills are invaluable. But now that the fighting is over…"

"And you have two other medics, as well as the Constructicons, to call on if needed," Starscream supplied.

"- you're right," Optimus said in surprise. "They're the only viable option." He commed Prowl immediately, letting him know their conclusion, and received an affirmative ping in return. That done, he turned all his attention to the Seeker in his lap. "You, my love, are quite the genius."

"Of course," Starscream smirked. "Honestly, I don't know why it takes everyone such a long time to realize that."

"Perhaps because your frame is so distracting?" Optimus hummed, letting the vibrations of his rumbling engine travel into the Seeker's lithe frame.

"Oh, are you saying I'm nothing but a pretty face?" Starscream asked dryly, raising an optic ridge at him again.

Optimus just smiled and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "You are so much more than that, my Star." He nipped at the Seeker's lower lip teasingly, enjoying the growl he got in return. "So much more."

"You talk a good talk," Starscream purred, pressing against him. Dark fingers caressed the Autobot leader's grille, teasing the metal. "But for some lame reason we're still in your office."

"I can remedy that," Optimus rumbled. He cradled Starscream's legs, placing them on either side of his waist, and stood up. "My quarters?"

"Your quarters," Starscream confirmed in low, sultry tones. "I need to be yours."

"I think we can arrange that," Optimus purred. He palmed the door open, easily supporting Starscream's weight with one hand. Then he stopped, looking down at the Seeker's optics, drowning in them. "You know my spark is yours in all but name, love."

"Now you're talking again," Starscream whispered, wide optics staring up at him. Sharp denta bit into a dark lower lip.

"They're not just words, my Star," Optimus replied, raising his free hand to cradle the Seeker's faceplates.

"Then prove it," his Seeker murmured, leaning into the caress. "As I said. Make me yours."

Optimus stared at him in surprise for a moment. Then the Seeker's meaning came together in his mind, and he groaned, pressing his mouth against Starscream's hungrily.

When the kiss broke, they were both panting hard. "Are you sure, love? Is that what you want?" Optimus couldn't quite believe it. It was too much.

"Yes," Starscream breathed, letting his head fall forward to rest against Optimus' shoulder. "More than I've ever wanted anything." He looked up, bit his lip in that adorable way. "I mean. If you want to."

Optimus chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss against the Seeker's dark faceplates. "I do. I swear. And I will demonstrate it to you."

He kissed his Seeker again as he walked down the hallway, cradling him close. This time, the kiss wasn't broken for anything.

* * *

 

Ratchet led his Intended through the rec room door, ignoring the looks and knowing grins they got. Soundwave was behind him, hesitant and nervous, and if Ratchet hadn't held him by the servo the Decepticon would still be outside.

*Relax,* he commed. *They're not going to eat you.*

*Ratchet: overly confident,* came the answer. *Just because you've never seen them eat a mech before.*

He chuckled. *They're all too afraid of the big, bad Hatchet. You're safe.*

He never would have guessed that Soundwave was hiding such a rich sense of humor under that mask and visor. The mask was off now; it was one of the many reasons that Soundwave was reluctant to enter the rec room. Even most of the Decepticons had never seen him without it.

Ratchet led Soundwave over to one of the couches in the back. He let the carrier have the corner seat, letting him hide behind Ratchet's frame if he wanted. From the way his Intended squeezed his hand, the gesture was appreciated.

Ratchet watched as the room filled and the lights were dimmed. Soundwave was a quiet, nervous presence next to him. The Decepticon was strong, and confident, but he'd never really socialized like this. For him and his cassettes, there had been safety in isolation and aloofness. But things were different now, and Ratchet was determined to show him that this new world was safe.

It was a steep learning curve, though.

*Movie: nonsensical. Why are we watching this?*

Ratchet smiled, lifted their joined servos to nuzzle at navy fingers. *Because Eject thought that your twins would appreciate it. You have to admit that there are some similarities. Besides, it's not about the movie, Soundwave.*

*Then what is it about?*

*We're watching the mechs. And we're being a part of the group. And we're on an official date.* To prove his point, he leaned against the other's shoulder, shifting Soundwave's arm until he was cradled comfortably underneath it. *It's good for them to see how courting is supposed to be. Not this madcap dash to berth they're doing these days.*

*Ratchet: educating the masses,* Soundwave replied. He hesitated, then turned his head to nuzzle at Ratchet's chevron. *Masses: not watching, however.*

*Some are,* Ratchet replied. *Some are.*

Most weren't, though. Ironhide glanced at them now and again, and Bluestreak smiled at them a lot, but that might be because he had Ratbat snoozing on his lap.

*It was nice of you to let Bluestreak mind Ratbat tonight,* he said, tracing nonsensical patterns on the white plating of Soundwave's arm. Their whites matched, but the contrast with Soundwave's navy made his white look clearer somehow.

Ratchet thought it was gorgeous.

*Rumble: happy about that as well,* Soundwave replied with a smile. *And Eject.*

Blaster's cassette had cornered them in the afternoon, making pouty faces at them until Soundwave had agreed to find an alternate babysitter for Ratbat during their date night. Judging by the way the two cassettes were snuggled together in one giant bean bag, Rumble lying back against Eject's chest, it had been a good idea.

*Are you okay with them, Soundwave? I know they're young, still.*

*Mechling twins: mature,* Soundwave replied. *Almost to adult frames, for cassettes. Ravage: eldest, already in final frame. They will always be my sparklings, but I can't stand in their way. Not when they're finding happiness like this.* He pressed a quick, discreet kiss to Ratchet's helm. *Eject: good for Rumble.*

*He's a good mechling,* Ratchet agreed. *Blaster's raised his little guys right.* Then the implications of Soundwave's words hit him. *Wait, Ravage is dating too? Who?*

Soundwave grinned. *Ravage: keeping her affairs secret.*

*You still know, though,* Ratchet replied, smiling back at his beautiful Intended.

*Affirmative,* Soundwave said, pulling Ratchet close and putting both arms around him. *Ravage: dating Red Alert.*

Only long practice at keeping his face neutral kept Ratchet still at that. He turned his face into Soundwave's neck cables to conceal the incredulous look he knew he couldn't quite suppress. * _Red Alert?_ Really? How in pit did that happen?*

*Unknown,* Soundwave replied, pressing another, less concealed kiss to Ratchet's chevron. The medic shivered. *Ravage: happy, though. Relationship: mutually beneficial.*

*I should hope so,* Ratchet said, still in a slightly shocked state. *I know I've been trying to get that mech to relax for years. If he's let _her_ in…*

*… there is still hope,* Soundwave finished for him. *Peace: growing stronger with every day, like this. Maybe we can have what we want.*

*I'd give anything,* Ratchet said fervently, clinging slightly to the taller mech. *You know there's nothing I want more than to spend the foreseeable future right here next to you, so we can do this right. And it looks like we can have that.*

*Soundwave: never dared hope,* his Intended said softly. *Never expected this. Ratchet: perfect.*

*Thank you.* He snorted quietly. *Ravage and Red Alert. What's next, First Aid and Vortex?*

Soundwave chuckled quietly.

They managed to focus on the movie again after that. Ratchet was just beginning to heat up under Soundwave's gentle caresses, enjoying the mild charge the dark fingers pulled from his systems, when both their comms rang.

*Ratchet, Soundwave,* Prowl said in greeting. He somehow managed to sound both apologetic and brisk. *There is a mission that requires your participation.*

*A mission?* Ratchet asked, surprised. He was never sent on missions. Pit, he was usually the one piecing the sendees back together when they returned. *For both of us?*

They exchanged a look. He knew that Soundwave wasn't usually sent away either.

*For the both of you,* Prowl confirmed. *Megatron and Optimus both signed off on this. It is of high importance, and you will be leaving as soon as possible.*

*Destination: requested,* Soundwave said, and his arms tightened around Ratchet's chassis. *Where are we going?*

*Cybertron,* Prowl replied. *We're sending you to Cybertron.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they're watching? Wreck-it Ralph. Rumble thinks the idea that they've basically made a movie about a human with pile drivers is hilarious.


	4. And the world we once believed in will shine again in grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter of the final arc. This completes the series. I'm not saying I'll never go back and add to it, because it's been a lot of fun, but for now this plot bunny's spent.  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Ratchet onlined quickly, as usual. He was disinclined to move, though. The warmth against his back was altogether too comfortable. Ordinarily, if this was a normal day, he would want to just bask in that comfort for a good while longer.

There was nothing normal about this situation, however.

"Soundwave. It's time to wake."

Arms tightened around his torso, and Soundwave's bare mouth nuzzled against his neck cables. "No. Another breem."

Who knew that Soundwave was such a cuddler in the morning? Not that Ratchet minded. He was never going to confess to anyone just how adorable he found that. And though he would have loved to relish in this new-found side to his Intended, today there was no time for that.

"I'm afraid we have to get going," he sighed. "Much as I would prefer to stay here with you all day, Cybertron is waiting for us."

The reminder was enough to drag Soundwave the rest of the way out of recharge. The dark mech sat up with a grunt and handed Ratchet an energon cube from his subspace, while opening his dock to let his three cassettes out.

Ravage stretched as she landed, pushed her head lightly against Ratchet's hand. "Good morning."

"Hey, kitty," Ratchet replied. "Ready for this?"

"I'll do what I must," Ravage replied. "This peace is important."

Laserbeak chirped her agreement as she landed on Ratchet's shoulder. Buzzsaw, the one cassette who hadn't seemed to have warmed up to Ratchet yet, was resting on his creator's arm.

"Time: of the essence," Soundwave said, turning away from Ratchet to look over at the barren landscape behind him. "Cybertron: waking up."

"Then let's move," Ratchet agreed, standing up next to his Intended.

"Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage: fan out," Soundwave said. As the cassettes began moving away, he took Ratchet's hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Ratchet confirmed.

Together, they stepped out of their temporary shelter.

The view was staggering. The landscape was broken up, pitted, by acid rain and bombing runs both. In the distance, broken buildings were no longer reaching towards the sky, and everywhere there were piles of metal that Ratchet refused to look too closely at in case he recognized something that was usually on the inside of a mech.

But the bigger damage was less apparent. Cybertron was still. There was no hum in the air, no living creatures, no vibration of an active planet under their pedes. Nothing.

"It never ceases to amaze me," Ratchet said softly, "just how much wrong we've done to our home."

"Intention: revive it," Soundwave replied. "Shockwave: will help."

"You think he'll believe us?"

"Soundwave: hopes."

"Yeah. I guess that's all we can do until we find him." Ratchet increased his pace and took longer steps to compensate for his shorter legs as Soundwave pressed on next to him. Cybertron's metal surface wouldn't give his Earth tires any traction, so walking was the only option. "Slag it, they should have sent fliers. Thundercracker and Fireflight would have this done in half the time."

"Shockwave: would blast them out of the sky," Soundwave said absently. "Seekers: distrusted."

"Because of Starscream," Ratchet realized. "Pit, it's about time this war ended. Look what it's done to us."

In front of them, Kaon loomed ever closer. It would take them another day to get there.

To pass the time, they talked. They'd been doing a lot of that since Ratchet accepted Soundwave's courting proposal, and though the location was new the situation really wasn't.

"Soundwave: drawn to Ratchet's strength," the cassette carrier confessed. "Not just now. Before, as well."

Ratchet smiled at the words. "Well, I can't deny that you've impressed me too, Soundwave." He squeezed Soundwave's hand and chuckled. "Isn't it weird, though. Without this war, we never would have met."

"Soundwave: would –" Soundwave began, then shook himself. " _I_ would have regretted that."

"Hey," Ratchet said softly, pulling the other mech to a stop. "I appreciate the effort. I know it's a hard habit to break."

Soundwave hummed, bending his neck until his forehead was flush against Ratchet's. His visor slid aside, treating Ratchet to a view of those gorgeous optics. "I don't know that I deserve you," the carrier said softly. "But I will work very hard every day to ensure that I'm worthy of your attentions."

Ratchet couldn't resist. For the first time, he stretched up and pressed his lips against Soundwave's.

It was short, chaste and endlessly sweet, and when it ended Ratchet clung to Soundwave like his life depended on it. Which, in a very real way, it did here.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "if you didn't feel we were at that point yet."

"I'll take whatever you give me," Soundwave said softly, lifting his hands to cradle Ratchet's face. "But I don't want to rush you. You set the pace for our courtship. It is a big decision."

Ratchet hesitated, because it was. But he suddenly realized he'd made it already. "Yes. And I accept," he said softly, looking up into those golden optics. They narrowed slightly in confusion, before widening. Ratchet grinned and nodded at the hopeful expression on Soundwave's uncovered face. "Yes, Soundwave. I want to bond with you."

Soundwave stared into his optics for a moment longer, as if to divine the truth there. Then he groaned and pressed his lips to Ratchet's again, lifting the medic clean off the ground in the process.

This kiss lasted much longer, and Ratchet could barely stand at the end of it. There were some things that needed to be said, though.

"I love you," he confessed. "I would spend the rest of my days by your side. I'll care for what is yours as if it were mine. With this I offer all that I am to you."

"I love you," Soundwave echoed, with more feeling in his voice than Ratchet had ever heard. "I would shelter and protect you for the rest of my days. What is mine is yours. With this, I pledge all that I am to you." He smiled widely. "Primus, Ratchet, you don't know how happy you make me."

"Probably about as happy as you make me," Ratchet replied, hardly believing the mushy words that emerged from his vocalizer and doubting he'd never meant anything this much. He stood on tiptoe to kiss his Intended – his Betrothed, now – again.

"Well, isn't this sweet," a new voice said, and Ratchet whirled around, hunting for its origin. Soundwave's arms tightened around him possessively.

A tall, blue femme stepped out from behind a pile of something that might have been a dwelling at some point. She gestured with a heavy rifle at them. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut the romance short, though. You're coming with us."

"Of course, you can always resist," another voice said, and the mechs both turned to find a green femme with a similar weapon. She grinned wickedly. "I'm sure we can offer some incentive to behave."

At her pedes, beneath the rifle's muzzle, was Ravage.

* * *

They were led around obstacles and through passageways, across plains and roads, and finally down a steep incline that was absolutely terrifying to navigate blindfolded as they were, before they were finally allowed to stop. When their blindfolds came off, Ratchet immediately reached for his Betrothed's hand, only to find that Soundwave's wrists were behind his back and encased in energy cuffs.

He'd be damned if he let that stop him from reassuring the other mech, though. Soundwave stood tall and stoic, but Ratchet knew him well enough by now to see the tension in his frame. So he stepped closer and snaked his arm around Soundwave's, squeezing gently when the navy mech leaned against him. Only then did he look around.

They were in a large cavern, somewhere under Cybertron's surface. Chromia was right there by them, still guarding them, still smirking as she had on the surface. But Ratchet's attention was immediately stolen by Elita One.

The femme commander was sitting on a storage crate in the end of the room, looking at them with a thoughtful expression on her face. She hadn't changed much since Ratchet had last seen her – if anything, she looked leaner, harder. When she stood, she was still intimidating.

She turned her focus to Chromia, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to have her look away from him.

"Report." Her voice was still musical.

"We found them on the surface, as indicated," Chromia replied. "The two bird-bots are out there too somewhere, we couldn't get a bead on them to bring them down. Oh, and you're going to like this." She grinned. "When we found them, they were reciting betrothal vows at each other."

"Is that so." Elita One smiled slightly. "I guess that's what the closeness and cuddling is about, then. So which one of you is the traitor to your cause?"

"Neither of us are," Ratchet replied gruffly. "Elita, I have a message to you from Optimus. If I may?"

She didn't reply, simply held out her hand. Ratchet pulled the datapad from subspace and handed it to her.

Soundwave was still trembling minutely next to him. *Are you all right, my spark?*

*I am well enough. I worry for Buzzsaw and Laserbeak.*

*Can't you feel them?*

*Vaguely. The distance is great.*

*I'll ask for them. I just want her to read the message first. Maybe she'll be a bit more lenient and relaxed then.*

"So that's how it is," Elita One said finally, looking up. Then she smiled. "Congratulations on your betrothal. Firestar, remove Soundwave's bonds."

"Elita?" Chromia sounded skeptical, and Ratchet didn't blame her. "What's going on?"

"An intervention from Primus, it seems," the femme leader replied. "Moonracer, please fetch our… other guests."

A bright red femme unlatched the cuffs around Soundwave's wrists, and the cassette carrier immediately latched onto Ratchet's servo. "Query: Ravage?"

"Of course." Elita eyed the cassette. "Go to your carrier." She didn't watch as Ravage jumped up to fold herself into Soundwave's chest. "Ratchet, Soundwave, please join me. We have much to catch up on."

*Ravage: all right?*

Ratchet was gratified to be included in their conversation. It was a simple thing, but it was a big deal.

*That was utterly humiliating,* Ravage grumbled. *I have never let myself be captured that easily in my entire existence.*

Ratchet grinned against Soundwave's shoulder.

*I wouldn't worry too much about the others,* Ravage continued. *The femmes weren't trying very hard. Moonracer's gun wasn't even primed. She's an utter sparkling.*

*And you didn't give her a hard time at all?* Ratchet wondered.

The returning comm came with a definite sense of a smirk. *One should make things easier on sparklings. That's how they learn.*

This time, Ratchet couldn't suppress the chuckle.

Elita One led the way to a small set of seats over in a small alcove, cleverly hidden from the main cavern. Once inside, she handed each of them a small, shimmering energon cube. Then she smiled widely. "Let's toast for peace, shall we?"

Ratchet snorted. "You keeping us on our toes on purpose, Elita?"

"I take my joys where I can find them," she replied lightly, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Now. I can't doubt that that message is from Optimus, it had far too many clues in it. And since he can't deceive if his spark depended on it, it has to be genuine." She glanced at them, a hint of curiosity to the cant of her head. "I only wonder why he didn't deliver it himself."

Ratchet shrugged. "Honestly? Because he's got a new little paramour on his arm and couldn't bear the thought of leaving him behind, and said paramour is less than welcome here."

Elita giggled. "Are you saying that Optimus Prime actually followed his spark for once? Well, I'm glad for him. It was about time he found love again. So who is it?"

There was a moment of hesitation. Elita One had a lot of history with Optimus, after all. Though by all the signs he could see, she was well and truly over it. And it wasn't like it was going to be secret for long. "Starscream."

To her credit, Elita didn't quite gape. Though it was a close thing. She covered it by hiding behind her cube. "Well, he never did choose an easy path." She turned her focus towards Soundwave next, a blatant change of topic if Ratchet had ever seen one. "I assume your next stop would be Shockwave's premises."

Soundwave inclined his head. "Affirmative. Objective: contact both factions. Priority: not stated."

Ratchet immediately missed Soundwave's less formal speech. Though he could understand why his Betrothed – his Betrothed! Now that the immediate danger had passed, he realized his spark still hadn't stopped spinning wildly – felt the need to hide behind the formality in present company.

"Well, I can spare you the trip at least. You see," Elita chuckled, "I really wasn't joking when I said Primus has a hand in this. Moonracer, come in, I know you're hovering out there."

Ratchet turned to see the green femme walk in, with a curiously sheepish expression on her face this time. Behind her came a bright yellow Seeker.

Ratchet stared. They were holding hands.

"Query: Ion Storm?" Soundwave's voice was faint, too, and even through the mask's monotone Ratchet could hear the confusion.

"Please, sit," Elita said. "This is a long story. Moonracer, if you would? This is your mess, after all."

"I thought you said it was the hand of Primus," the green femme quipped, but she relaxed minutely as Ratchet and Soundwave each took a seat. "Fine. You're such a slave driver. Anyway." She turned towards the Seeker, tugging him slightly further into the room. "Anyway, Ratchet – hi, by the way, sorry about the gun thing - this is Ion Storm. We kinda shot him down a good while back. And he got badly hurt." She bit her lower lip, and the Seeker reacted by stroking a finger down her cheek. She leaned into the touch and in-vented heavily. "We – I – nursed him back to health. And one thing kinda lead to another, so…"

"So suddenly I had a bonded pair on my hands," Elita said dryly. "Moonracer is very impetuous at times. Not only that, but he was a Decepticon. And trined to two of the biggest pains in my aft I have ever encountered – and I include both Optimus and Megatron in that, by the way. It was quite the standoff when Acid and Nova came to find him."

"I can imagine," Ratchet said faintly. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Here they'd all been wondering how the femmes would take the peace and all the cross-faction relationships that had sprung up in the wake of it, and they'd been dealing with their own illicit affairs all along?

"Ion Storm stood up to them," Moonracer continued. "And we ended up capturing them. Though I don't think they were fighting very hard." She turned towards her bondmate.

"They weren't," the Seeker confirmed. He had a pleasant, melodious tenor voice. "They were starving. To be honest, we weren't that far from breaking anyway. Shockwave barely fueled us enough for flight."

"Wait." Soundwave focused on Elita. "Rainmaker trine: here in its entirety? Captive?"

"Not captive," Elita said. "Call it house arrest, if you like. I certainly can't allow them to leave, even though – well. You'll see in a moment." She glanced down at the datapad in her hand. "Though I suppose it's all a moot point now."

"We're still Decepticons," Ion Storm interjected. "Still loyal to the Cause, to Megatron. We're just..." Red optics met blue, and Ratchet could see the love there. "We've got a few more ties to heed these days."

"Query: Acid Storm and Nova Storm also bonded?"

Elita laughed. "Primus, no. That would be a situation, wouldn't it? No, thankfully I only have the one pair of miscreants to deal with. But the Rainmakers are trined brothers, so where one goes the others follow. It's been a steep learning curve for us to adapt to a pair of mech fliers in our midst." She stood, gracefully, fluidly. "Come. Moonracer will lead us to our other guests."

The followed the green femme and her towering yellow Seeker – and Ratchet was fairly sure that Sunstreaker wouldn't be the only one to object against the color combination, though not against the sentiments apparent between the pair – back out into the main cavern. Where Soundwave stopped so suddenly that Ratchet crashed into him.

Under Firestar's and Chromia's guard, in the center of the cavern, stood Shockwave.

He didn't seem to be in poor repair, as far as Ratchet could see. The yellow optic focused on them passively, and his arm cannon had been disabled, but he wasn't cuffed or shackled in any manner. Still, it was clear he was a prisoner.

"Explain," Soundwave said tersely.

"The Rainmakers brought him," Elita said simply, as if that was sufficient information.

Soundwave didn't seem too pleased. But he unsubspaced his own datapad and crossed the floor to hand it to the other Decepticon.

"Soundwave," Shockwave acknowledged. "It is a surprise to see you. Is Lord Megatron well?"

"Lord Megatron: in good health," Soundwave intoned. "Message: from him. Please read it."

Instead, Shockwave popped open a panel on his wrist and connected directly to the datapad. Ratchet could only imagine the firewall strength needed to enable that kind of confidence.

"Ah, I see," Shockwave replied after a moment. "Yes, it certainly all seems to be in order. When will we be going to Earth?"

"Earth?" Chromia echoed. "'Lita, what is he talking about?"

"Call a general assembly," Elita replied. "Shockwave, with these news in mind, do we need to keep you under guard?"

"My lord has ordered me to stand down," Shockwave replied. "It is only logical that I comply with your wishes as long as you do not hinder my trip to Earth and Lord Megatron."

"Good." Elita nodded. "Come on, you two. This explanation will not be handled simply by me. You've got the full story and you will share it."

Ratchet grinned and squeezed Soundwave's hand. "Fine by me. Don't guarantee you'll believe us."

"That wild, huh?" Elita smiled. "Well, we haven't had any storytellers for a while. Any juicy details?"

"Oh, there's plenty," Ratchet chuckled. "There's plenty."

* * *

Fireflight was bouncing on his pedes. He knew he was doing it, and he couldn't make himself stop. Not even Thundercracker's hand on his back could steady him.

In just a few minutes, Shockwave and the others from Cybertron would be coming over the distant ridge. Fireflight wasn't looking forward to it.

"How far out are they?" he asked no one in particular.

"Not too far," Rumble replied. "Boss says they'll be in visible range in ten minutes or so."

Fireflight just nodded and kept bouncing.

"Relax, dearspark," Thundercracker crooned, leaning in close to his audial. "This is all a formality. The truce is solid even without Shockwave's signature."

"I don't trust him," Fireflight replied.

"Good," Thundercracker said. "That just means you're smart. You trust me, though, when I say it's safe?"

At that, Fireflight finally allowed himself to be pulled close to his lover's frame. "I do that." Eagerly, he accepted every bit of comfort and warmth Thundercracker pushed at him as blue arms encircled his waist and held him close.

He kept darting glances at the ridge, but it couldn't hold his attention for long. Not much could. Instead, he watched the others waiting alongside him, the other Aerials circling the open clearing, the way the sunlight reflected on the pond behind them.

He watched as Starscream leaned close to the Prime again, probably for the same reasons he himself was so close to Thundercracker right now. Optimus was rock solid, though, unlatching his face mask and pressing his lips against Starscream's dark forehead.

Optimus wasn't afraid.

Rumble wasn't afraid, either. The cassette was standing with his brothers, the two who had been left behind with him so the femmes would feel less threatened by Soundwave. Though Fireflight suspected that Ratbat had been left behind because he was so tiny still.

Next to Ratbat was Bluestreak, and he was nervous. He had his doorwings back finally, though, and that probably helped. And the fact that Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Smokescreen were all next to him. Fireflight couldn't really imagine anyone being scared of Shockwave and one sole Seeker trine with both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe guarding.

Next to Smokescreen was Skywarp, holding Silverbolt's hand. Skywarp and Sideswipe had turned out to be a match made in hell, and when Smokescreen joined in it didn't get any better. Fireflight had seen the way Prowl's doorwings twitched when he saw the three of them together. It wasn't good.

Silverbolt was very happy, though. As happy as Fireflight himself was, probably. That was good.

Bumblebee was grinning, too. Fireflight didn't really understand why – the minibot was standing next to Megatron, for pit's sake. Though Megatron had been less scary lately. He seemed less like the mech who would casually bomb an entire city and more like someone who was finally finding his way again. And Bumblebee was usually a good judge of character, even if he did tend to give everyone the benefit of the doubt.

Jazz and Prowl were standing behind Optimus, on the opposite side from Starscream. They looked like… like normal, actually. That didn't really mean anything. Jazz could grin even if his leg had been torn off, and Prowl always looked stern like that.

Fireflight had just shifted his glance to Hound, Trailbreaker and Wheeljack when Rumble suddenly straightened. "They can see us."

Immediately, Fireflight turned his attention inward. *Raider? Can you see them?*

*I see them,* Air Raid confirmed. *Wow, it looks like they're all coming.*

*How many?* Silverbolt was all calm command, even as he stepped closer to Skywarp.

*Six femmes, I think, plus three Seekers and one Shockwave. And Ratchet and Soundwave, of course.*

"Six femmes?" Fireflight echoed out loud. "That's the whole contingent."

"The boss says there are reasons," Rumble said with a snort. "That's Soundwave-speak for 'shut up and I'll tell you later'."

Fireflight could see them with his own eyes now. Ratchet and Soundwave were walking up front with Elita One, and then Shockwave was right behind them. The Rainmaker trine followed with one of the femmes, and the rest of them followed behind.

"Why aren't they flying?" he wondered out loud. "Or, driving, I guess?"

Jazz must have heard him, because he turned and smiled at him. "They don't have Earth alt modes yet. We don' want to freak out the humans."

Fireflight supposed he had a point at that.

*Here they come,* Air Raid said.

"It's all right, loveling," Thundercracker murmured. "I'm with you."

Fireflight leaned into his lover's support again. "Why did we have to be here again?"

"A unified front," the Seeker replied. "Starscream stands with Prime, Bumblebee stands with Megatron, we stand with all of them. We need to show the others that this peace is genuine. And there is no better way."

That made sense too.

When he looked back at their visitors, he could make out Elita One's beaming smile. "Optimus," she called. "I can barely leave you alone for a moment before you turn everything on its head!"

"No credit to me this time, Elita," Optimus called back. "It's all Prowl's fault. And I mean that in a good way."

Elita grinned and sped up, leaving the others behind her. Optimus let go of Starscream for a moment to catch her as she threw herself at him. "It is good to see you, Optimus."

Fireflight couldn't do anything but stare as the pink femme kissed Optimus thoroughly. Thundercracker's sharp intake of breath probably echoed Starscream's, judging by the hurt and sharp fury on the tricolored Seeker's face.

"Elita, I'm glad you're here safely, but please," Optimus said, putting her down firmly. "Behave yourself. I assume you've read my message."

"I did," she confirmed. "It was a bit of a relief, to be honest. I'll sign whatever documentation you require." Then, to the eternal surprise of probably everyone there, she turned towards Starscream.

"Lord Consort. Thank you for welcoming us. And for taking such good care of this big lug here." She winked. "If you need any hints on how to handle him, just ask."

"Elita," Optimus groaned, hiding his face in his palm. "Now I remember why I left you on Cybertron."

Elita laughed. "Don't worry. I'll behave soon, I promise. I suppose this is a silly question, considering how well you all seem to have melded together already, but you don't mind my femmes splitting up and settling in at the _Ark_ where there's space for them, do you? I know more than one have someone waiting for them."

Optimus pulled Starscream close to himself again in an attempt of reconciliation that was obvious even to Fireflight. It was also clear that Prime wasn't forgiven that easily. And Elita had possibly made a foe for life. Not that they weren't in opposite factions already. "I would not," the Prime said, "except that we are going to Megatron's new base, the _Neo_. There is more space. And I believe room can be found for you."

Megatron just nodded.

By now, the others had caught up. Fireflight watched as Soundwave and Ratchet nodded to their respective leaders and stood aside. Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat immediately went to Soundwave's side – or his shoulder, in Ratbat's case.

The Rainmaker trine walked up to Megatron, though, and immediately dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. "My lord," they murmured, barely loudly enough for Fireflight to hear.

Megatron nodded at them. "There's no need for that, my Decepticons. Stand. You've served well."

The Seekers stood, and moved aside to let Shockwave approach.

"My lord Megatron," Shockwave intoned.

"Shockwave," Megatron acknowledged. "You've served me well during wartime. Will you serve now, in peace?"

Fireflight felt like every mech on the clearing was frozen, not even venting, as they waited for the answer from the one mech with the power to stand their agreement on its head. Regardless of what Thundercracker said, he didn't think it would be easy to implement anything if Shockwave didn't agree.

"I will, my lord," Shockwave said. "The terms were favorable. Where do I sign?"

Fireflight relaxed, melting back against Thundercracker. The truce would stand.

* * *

The _Neo_ was, if possible, even more resplendent than last time they were there. Bumblebee grinned as he stood by Megatron's side, looking down at the mix of mechs and femmes beneath them.

"Well, congratulations," he said. "The war's over."

Megatron chuckled, a low, pleasant sound that vibrated through Bumblebee's struts. "And I can't claim credit. Really, this is more your doing than mine, little scout."

"That's not true," Bumblebee protested. "You co-wrote the treaty. You hammered out the details."

"Soundwave and Prowl hammered out the details," Megatron corrected. "Prime and I supplied the larger picture. And you, my dearest friend, were my support through it all." He lowered himself to the floor, hunching over until they were optic to optic. "I don't think I've really thanked you for that."

"You don't have to thank me," Bumblebee said softly. "Way I see it, this is our new chance. We can be grateful, but we all worked for this. So we all deserve it."

He looked down at Wildrider, edging over the floor until he was next to a for once visible Mirage. The Towers mech was politeness itself, it seemed, and Wildrider was soon smiling – even a bit shyly, Bumblebee thought. It appeared there were still miracles happening.

"You're probably right," Megatron replied, leaning in until he could rest one grey hand on Bumblebee's back. "You often are."

* * *

Skydive wandered through the crowd, one energon cube in each hand. He'd meant the other for Air Raid, but his brother had spotted someone he didn't know, and now Skydive couldn't find him. Standing still with two cubes looked stupid, so now he was walking aimlessly, trying to look like he was looking for someone. Which he was. He just wasn't expecting to find anybody.

So when the tall green Seeker almost walked straight into him, he wasn't sure who was the most surprised.

"Oh! Hello," the Seeker said. "You're one of the Aerialbots, right? Their tactician? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost crash into you."

"That's okay," Skydive stammered. "I am. One of them, I mean. The Aerialbots." He stopped, then in-vented deeply. "Hi. I'm Skydive. Aerial Tactician."

"Hey, Skydive," the Seeker replied, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Acid Storm."

"Hi," Skydive said again. Then, feeling particularly brave, he smiled and held up Air Raid's cube. "Can I tempt you?"

"Oh, definitely," Acid Storm replied, taking the cube eagerly. "This is the best energon we've had since the war broke out."

"Really?" Skydive replied curiously. "I don't suppose you'd… I mean… Will you tell me about it?"

Acid Storm looked at him for a moment. Then he smiled. "Yeah, sure. Come on, I thought I saw a bench over there somewhere."

He led the way, and Skydive followed, no longer caring where Air Raid had gone off to.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Optimus said as he followed Starscream down the winding stairs to his – their - personal quarters. "I didn't know she was going to do that."

His Seeker was furious, and he had a right to be. Worse than the anger, though, was the spark-deep hurt and betrayal beneath the anger, the depression and self-hatred that threatened to swallow Starscream whole. Optimus sped up.

"Starscream," he said softly, finally managing to reach out and touch his Seeker's plating. "It meant nothing to me."

"How could it not?" Starscream replied in the same tone, still not turning to look at him. At least he slowed to a stop. "She is your entire past."

"Yes. She is. And I can't change that. But it is the past. And you, my love…" Optimus stepped closer, let both his hands travel down Starscream's arms. "You are my entire future. Can't you feel it?" He focused on the affection, the _love_ he felt for the magnificent mech before him. The admiration, the hope, the surrender.

He knew it had worked when Starscream turned around, facing him, though not looking at him yet. "I don't like it when you kiss other people."

"Elita had no right," Optimus agreed. "My lips belong to you. Everything I am is yours."

Garnet optics lifted to look at him. "Prove it?"

"Gladly," Optimus replied, meeting the Seeker's mouth-plates with his own.

* * *

Ravage padded silently through the empty corridors of the _Ark_. She had a goal in mind, and she knew he would be waiting for her.

The door was open.

"Red Alert?"

"I saw you on the monitors," his voice replied, and she adjusted the sensitivity of her optics until she could see him in the gloom. "How was your mission?"

"Successful," she replied, walking slowly closer. "I… missed you, though."

At that, he finally disconnected from the terminal. "As I missed you. Will your carrier need you tonight?"

"Soundwave is with Ratchet on the _Neo_ ," she replied, "along with the rest of my family. It is only you and I here."

Red Alert knelt in front of her and opened his arms. "If we truly have the night to ourselves… Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Ravage stepped into his reach without a moment's hesitation. "Where is your friend?"

"Inferno is with Firestar, and frankly, the less details I know about that the better," Red replied, cradling her close. "We're the only two left on the _Ark_."

"Utter privacy," Ravage replied, clamping down on her bonds with her family. "I know something we can do with that."

* * *

"Well, Prowler," Jazz drawled, "ya did good."

"I fail to see how this is my doing, Jazz," Prowl replied.

The _Neo_ was filled to bursting with happy mechs and femmes, all factions forgotten. It was a most welcome sight. Prowl felt lighter than he had since the war began, as if he had shed a full minibot's worth of battle plating.

"No, ya did this," Jazz insisted. "Ya started this whole thing. We wouldn' have been anywhere if it weren't for ya." He stepped closer to his mate's frame and purred. "And Ah feel like showin' ya how much this peace means ta me. Whattaya say, ya up for it?"

"If we can find somewhere more private than that heated pool," Prowl replied, "I'm all yours."

Jazz purred. "Oh, Ah'm sure we can think o' somethin'."

* * *

**Epilogue: Save it for our children**

* * *

Optimus looked up anxiously as Ratchet appeared. "Ratchet? Is he all right?"

He didn't have time to dodge the wrench to the helm.

"Oh, your mate is fine," Ratchet grouched. "But you better be ready for the consequences of this. And the contagion effect! Primus!" He brandished the wrench at Optimus again, and the Prime ducked. "You'd better be happy we've got peace now, or this would be so much more difficult. Then again, I think we can blame the peace for the whole thing, because it wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"Ratchet, I don't understand," Optimus said imploringly. "What's wrong with Starscream?"

Ratchet stared at him. "Primus save me from bondmates," he muttered. Then, louder: "Starscream is sparked. Congratulations, Prime. You're a sire."

Optimus blinked. Then, for the first time in his existence, he crashed.

* * *

Megatron watched as his second in command carried the tiny being through the doorway of the rec room, anxious sire hovering behind them. Starscream had never looked so happy as long as Megatron had known him. He felt as if he was watching joy incarnate.

"Tell me, Bumblebee," he murmured to the little scout next to him. "How do you feel about sparklings?"

Bumblebee looked up at him. Then he grinned.


End file.
